Recuerdos de un amor
by Karengranchester
Summary: Terry es un hombre que recuerda el pasado de un tierno amor. Tuvo todas las que quiso y las sigue teniendo, pero una sola es dueña de su amor real. TERRYFIC
1. Chapter 1

**_Capítulo 1_**

**_En el espejo se refleja el rostro de un hombre cansado, agobiado por el pasar de los años._**

**_Recuerdos llegan a su mente de una tarde soleada de agosto de 1885._**

**_Tenía 14 años cuando a su cuarto entró su padre:_**

─**_Terry, hijo mío es tiempo de que te entrenes en el arte amatorio._**

─**_Papá, ¿de qué me hablas? ─se expresó con ira el muchacho, quien había sufrido el desprecio de la familia Granchester, dada a su condición de bastardo. El joven era el producto de una aventurilla entre una joven actriz y un joven duque._**

_**Sin embargo, era importante que este muchacho se entrenará en el arte amatorio para casarse lo más pronto posible con la hija del archiduque de Mónaco: el ilustrísimo Peter Marlow tercero heredero de la corona Hamilton.**_

**_Él se negaba porque en realidad quería casarse con Karen una linda castaña de ojos color miel. Desde pequeños se habían prometido matrimonio. Pero el duque había logrado un acuerdo con el secretario de la reina Isabel primera; en donde accedían eliminar todas las pruebas de adulterio cometido por el duque a cambio de un matrimonio que les permitiera controlar las tierras cercanas al Río Avon; ubicado según las coordenadas en el afluente del río Clyde. Escocia, Reino Unido. _**

─**_¡Hemos hablado ciento de veces de esto! De acuerdo a los estatutos de la corona, por ser hijo fuera del matrimonio de la realeza, jamás heredarás título alguno. Te amo hijo mío y he pensado en tu futuro por lo que llegué a un trato que beneficiará a todos. Tanto tu futuro como el de tus hermanos y el mío. Una vez te cases serás preparado para reinar en tierras lejanas a Inglaterra. Escocia ese país inferior al nuestro será tu hogar. Ninguno desea vivir en tierras inhóspitas._**

─**_¡Me rehúso! Iré con mi madre._**

**_El duque sostuvo a su hijo por el brazo y con gesto de bravura sin contemplación lo golpeó._**

─¡T**_u madre es una mujerzuela! Harás lo que te he dicho._**

**_El duque salió de la habitación y el joven sumergido en la tristeza, esperó la llegada de la sirvienta encargada de prepararle el baño._**

─**_Su tina está lista, señorito Terry ─sin respuesta alguna del muchacho esperó que este hiciera lo propio: desnudarse y sumergirse en el agua tibia._**

**_Ella con una esponja le frotaba la espalda y el pecho hasta llegar a la entrepierna. El duque le había dejado instrucciones específicas de lo que debía hacer para entrenar a su chico._**

**_Poco a poco sentía que el chico reaccionaba a sus enjabonadas._**

─**_Estás endurecido. ¿Siempre te pasa?_**

─**_Sí. Pensé que lo notabas._**

─**_Nunca lo había visto tan templado. Tengo la cura para eso._**

**_La mujer ante la mirada de Terry se despojó de su vestimenta. Quedó extasiado, nunca había visto unas curvas tan prominentes y unos senos tan enormes, la cintura de esta mujer definitivamente era delgada y apetecible a la mirada de cualquier hombre._**

_**La sirvienta no tardó en incorporarse en la tina. Sentándose a horcajadas y rodeándolo con las piernas la cintura, logró que la polla endurecida del chico le atravesara el húmedo coño. Terry sintió la delicia de sumergir su polla en el coño de una mujer adulta con experiencia comprobada.**_

**_Esta señora que había entrado como sirvienta al imperio real, contratada por su padre hace un mes; en realidad era la madame de la casa de burlesque más famosa de Francia en donde atendían a todos los hombres de la realeza incluido su padre. Por eso le resultó la más idónea en la tarea y no se había equivocado, porque veía a su hijo en acción amasándole y chupándole los senos hasta hacerla chillar._**

**_La madame; aunque era una mujer de casi cuarenta años sabía satisfacer a un chico como Terry, que en más de cinco ocasiones seguidas se vino en el coño de la mujer. Ella recibió con orgullo en sus entrañas, el líquido ardiente y jugoso de Terry._**

**_El duque entró y lo felicitó:_**

─_**Sabía que no me decepcionarías. ─De su saco sacó un fajo de billetes ─Toma por tus servicios ─para entregar a la mujer que en seguida cogió la bata y, tomando el dinero se retiró; no si antes besar al padre y sentarsele en las piernas, sintiendo la dureza que se avivaba en él.**_

**_El duque consideró que era importante enseñarle al hijo cómo se debe coger a una mujer para que sepa quién manda._**

─_**Terry esto que verás es para que sepas como los hombres de verdad tratamos a las mujeres. Te vi coger y te falta todavía estilo.**_

**_El duque sacándose su enorme polla se lo mostró a su hijo. Callado y atento a lo que hacía el padre; grabó en su mente lo que a continuación vio: con fuerza el duque empujó a la mujer contra la pared, subiéndole la bata y mostrándole al hijo el culo y el coño bañado en leche espesa, le pegó varias veces en las nalgas a la mujer hasta ponérselas roja. La mujer no paraba de llorar._**

─**_Acaba con esto y mételo de una buena vez ─imploró la mujer._**

**_La enorme polla del duque le llegaba hasta las entrañas, la polla de Terry era desarrollada, pero la del duque más. Ya sintiendo el deseo de acabar se lo sacó del coño la volteó y arrodilló, y, acto seguido le hizo tragar a esa mujer todo el líquido que tenía almacenado en sus bolas desde hacía tres días; cuando folló con dos putas de la avenida Roosevelt y que más tarde haría probar a su hijo. Al terminar se subió el pantalón y dijo a su muchacho:_**

─**_Todo culo es bueno para desahogarse. ¿Entiendes hijo?_**

**_El muchacho no habló sino que asintió con la cabeza._**

**_Dos semanas después Terry se arreglaba para encontrarse con su novia Karen una mujer delgada de porte elegante. Debía informarle que él debería casarse con otra mujer._**

─**_Terry, amor, ¿por qué me citaste en el establo?_**

─**_Quería hablar contigo, pero no aquí. Subamos a mi caballo ─Terry con delicadeza la ayudó a montarse y luego él se subió._**

**_Habían cabalgado largo tiempo en silencio. Al llegar justo en el centro del bosque Terry paró al caballo y se bajó._**

**_Karen con timidez le siguió sin decir nada. Al entrar a un oscuro sendero la miró a los ojos y empezó a besarla tocándole su escaso pecho y cintura. La volteó desabotonándole el vestido._**

─**_¿Me amas? ─preguntó Terry._**

─**_Sí._**

─**_Yo también. Déjate llevar ¿Sí?_**

**_Karen mordiéndose el labio inferior aceptó dejarse llevar aunque sentía que lo que hacía era incorrecto, pero su amor por él era tan fuerte que no le importó nada más sino hacerle feliz._**

**_Terry al tener ante él ese coño rosado y virgen sintió el deseo de lamerlo como se lo había hecho a las esposas de los condes, que en más de una ocasión lo habían invitado a sus mansiones, disfrutando de largas noches, bebiendo vino y fumando opio de la mejor clase. Mientras sus maridos hacían viajes de negocios. Su padre le dijo que a ninguna mujer se debía de rechazar._**

**_Ese mismo, éxtasis que les hizo sentir a esas mujeres quería hacérselo sentir a la mujer que más amaba para ese momento Karen Kleis._**

─**_Esto te gustará ─hundió su lengua en los pliegues femeninos de Karen hasta hacerla chillar de placer._**

─**_Oh, Terry por un momento creí que moriría._**

─**_Karen... ─dijo cabizbajo._**

─**_Pero, luego sentí la gloria. ¡Puedes hacérmelo otra vez!_**

─**_Gracias, Karen ─Él se paró y Karen pudo ver el bulto que se le hizo en el frente del pantalón._**

─**_¿Y eso que tienes? Nunca te lo había visto así hinchado._**

─**_Es mi polla, siempre se me pone así. Para que vuelva a su estado original debo desahogarme._**

─**_¿Cómo?_**

─**_Metiéndolo en tu coño. Te dolerá un poco, pero luego se te pasará._**

**_Terry lo sabía bien porque su padre, le llevó tres niñas vírgenes para que se entrenara y tuviera suficiente experiencia desvirgando mujeres. Tendría cuidado con Karen, que se veía insegura._**

─**_Karen confía en mí. Quiero que tengas un hijo mío._**

─**_Pero, ¿y la boda?_**

─**_Serás mi amante. Te daré todo lo que necesitas. Eres la sobrina de un simple médico. Conmigo tendrás bienes y riquezas. Es lo que te puedo ofrecer. Si me amas aceptarás._**

─**_Acepto._**

**_Esa tarde Karen había sido follada con amor. Terry se encargó de que no le doliera tanto. Se lo hizo unas cuatro veces garantizado que preñaría a su amada._**

**_Subiéndose el pantalón, le dijo:_**

─**_Me caso en tres días con Susana. Estaré durante cinco meses en El Río Avon. Al llegar estaré feliz de saber que llevas un hijo mío, que se parezca a mí. Cerca de aquí he ordenado que construyan una casa para que vivas, quiero llenarte de hijos._**

─**_Terry, te amo. Me tratas con mucho amor._**

─**_Lo sé. Dinero no te faltará. Cada mujer que folle, lo haré pensando en ti. Mañana a esta misma hora, mandaré a un carruaje por ti, para que te traiga hasta aquí, quiero darte más duro. ¿Hace cuanto te vino la regla?_**

─**_Hace dos semanas._**

─**_Entonces, seguro estarás en cinta._**

**_En la noche el duque brindaba con su hijo al saber que su muchacho entendió cómo se trata a las mujeres._**

**_Pero pronto su vida daría un giro inesperado._**

**_Continuará._**

**_Hola chicas soy nueva escribiendo Fanfic, espero me dejen sus review para seguir teniendo ideas para escribir más. Soy escritora aficionada nunca había escrito nada, pero es que Terry inspira._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Capítulo 2_**

_**Ese giro que daría la vida de Terry; repercutiría en la vida de muchas personas. Este hombre de ya unos cincuenta años de edad, con sutileza tocaba las suaves cortinas de sedas, usadas para aislar la luz de sol veraniego. Caminó con cierta lentitud hasta aquella cama en la que vivió grandes momentos, en especial un día antes de conocer a la que fue su esposa.**_

─_**Me siento orgulloso de ti. Sabía que entenderías. Hablé con el secretario de la Reina Isabel y me ha dicho que los arreglos para conocer a la hija del archiduque Marlow, está listo. Mañana la conocerás. Es una mujer hermosa. Esta unión nos permitirá disfrutar de la buena vida ─sentenció el duque bebiendo de su copa el mejor vino traído de París.**_

**_Terry fue hacia a la venta. Observó el anochecer desde el mirador. Suspiró profundamente antes de continuar la conversación con su padre. A su mente venían los momentos cálidos y apasionados que vivió junto a Karen en medio del bosque. Su padre se acercó a él._**

─**_¿Piensas en esa chica, verdad... la sobrina del médico?_**

─**_Sí, en ella pienso. Quisiera llevarla conmigo._**

─**_¡Olvídala!, tendrás otras mujeres. Por cierto hoy llegó un cargamento de París. Te van a gustar las damiselas._**

**_Horas más tarde se oían gemidos de una mujer pelirroja._**

─**_Terry, Terry..._**

─_**¡Cállate! No digas mi nombre. Contigo nada más me desahogare.**_

─**_¡Sí, señor!_**

─**_¡Tú! ─llamó a una pelinegra ─quiero que me chupes las bolas mientras le meto la polla hasta el culo, quiero venirme en él._**

**_La chica le obedeció sin restricción alguna. Una mujer de más avanzada edad le lamía las tetillas. Terry esa noche logró conciliar el sueño después de haber desahogado su frustración con tres de las mejores rameras de Italia, expertas en hacer orgías de toda clase, quedó satisfecho hasta el amanecer._**

**_Un sirviente entró a la habitación para informarle que pronto llegaría el archiduque en compañía de su hija Susana._**

─_**Gracias, Emmanuel. Tomaré un baño y saldré. Consigáis un carruaje a las señoras ─dijo señalando a las mujeres que yacían desnudas en su cama y quienes empezaron a juguetear entre ellas, riéndose y besándose.**_

─**_Terry entra a la cama, ¡hagámoslo una vez más!_**

─**_Sí, Terry. Entra a la cama follemos una vez más, por favor. A mí, ¡no me has dado por el culo! ─dijo la pelinegra que no cesaba de reír._**

─**_¡Sí, Terry! ─suplicaron las tres al unísono. Él no se pudo resistir y accedió a sus deseos._**

**_Tres horas más tarde Terry resplandecía con su mejor gala masculina de la época._**

**_El mayordomo entró a la antesala, hizo una reverencia y anunció la entrada del archiduque en compañía de su bella hija:_**

─**_Mi lord. El archiduque está aquí._**

─**_Gracias, Emmanuel. Puedes retirarte._**

─**_A sus ordenes mi lord._**

─**_Bienvenidos._**

─**_De modo que usted será quien despose a mi hija en un par de semanas._**

**_Susana quedó impresionada con el porte elegante del chico que tenía frente, de cabellos castaños y ojos color verde oscuro. Sus mejillas ruborizadas le delataban._**

─**_Sí, señorita, por favor tome asiento._**

**_Ella obedeció buscando de ocultar la mirada._**

**_La tarde la pasaron en asiduas conversaciones; basadas en sus antepasados. Terry nunca imaginó que esa chica sería hermosa. No pudo evitar fijarse en la silueta en forma de S que ella lucía gracias al corsé que le combinaba a la perfección con el vestido color ciruela que llevaba puesto._**

─**_Es tiempo de retirarnos._**

─**_Nos veremos el día de la boda. Señorita Susana fue un placer haberle conocido ─dijo tomándole a la joven rubia la mano con solemnidad._**

─_**Por cierto a la boda asistirá el Jefe del clan Andrew. Irá en compañía de su esposa. Es importante que te pongas en contacto con él para concretar negociaciones en relación a la destilería de Whisky escocés.**_

**_Terry asintió con la mirada y los acompañó hasta el carruaje._**

**_Llegó el día de la boda. Estuvo maravillosa. Susana parecía una princesa con ese traje de novia corte princesa, de encaje y pedrería del mismo tono._**

**_A la boda asistieron los diferentes representantes de la corona real. El jefe del clan Andrew se disculpó por su inasistencia. Él tenía que acompañar a su esposa que estaba en trabajo de parto. Pronto nacería su hijo._**

**_Terry comprendió la ausencia de tan importante hombre de negocios._**

**_Tiempo después Susana y Karen traerían al mundo cada una un hermoso castaño de ojos exactos a su padre._**

**_Continuará._**

**_Queridas lectoras agradezco sus comentarios. Les ruego que se permitan disfrutar de la historia en todo su esplendor. Vienen escenas cada vez más fuertes e intensas, que seguro gustará. Si cuento el final ya no tendrá el mismo impacto. Espero sepan comprender los designios de un escritor._**


	3. Chapter 3

_****_**_Capítulo 3_**

**_Terry erguía su pecho de felicidad al saber que era padre de dos maravillosas criaturas, que amoldaría a su imagen y semejanza._**

**_Se sentía como el hombre más feliz y completo que pudiera haber. Tenía dinero, mujeres amor y estabilidad, ¿qué más podía pedir?_**

**_Hasta que una tarde los representantes más importantes de la realeza se reunieron._**

─_**¿Estás seguro de lo que hablas? ¿En ese río? ─preguntó Neal desconcertado.**_

─**_Hay una reserva importante de mineral en el Río Avon..._**

─**_¡Maldito suertudo!_**

─**_Se trata de oro._**

─**_¡Maldición! ─golpeó el hombre la mesa con fuerza─. ¿Qué podemos hacer para recuperar esas tierras?_**

─_**Por lo pronto nada... a menos de que puedas hablar con tu tío... he sabido que se la lleva bien con el archiduque del Río Avon.**_

─**_Mi tío es un hombre de principios... apegado a eso de la religión. En nada le interesaría ganar dinero a sabiendas de que para obtenerlo deberá... quitar del camino la suciedad que obstaculiza._**

─**_Podemos decir que el archiduque del Río Avon es un peligro para la comunidad de Inglaterra, que ha enloquecido por ser dueño y señor de unas tierras que posee yacimientos incalculables de oro._**

─**_Ja, ja, ja me agrada tu ingenio... actuemos pronto. De hecho nos sirve para exterminar a esos dos. Quiero ser el heredero universal de la familia Ardlay._**

─**_¿Y su esposa e hijo?_**

─**_¿Quiénes somos para separar un hombre de su mujer e hijo?_**

─**_Cierto, ja, ja, ja. Que se vaya junto con a su marido ja, ja, ja._**

**_En la villa ubicada en el Río Avon, Escocia._**

─_**Terry, amor, una amiga ha venido a visitarnos. Ella es Annie Cornwell.**_

─**_Un placer conocer a tan bella dama. Su esposo es..._**

─_**Archie Cornwell. Un caballero escocés. Tengo entendido que ustedes se conocen desde el colegio.**_

─**_Es así. Desde el San Pablo; fueron días en que la inmadurez predominó. Hemos madurado. ¿A qué debemos su grata visita?_**

─**_Negocios familiares._**

─**_Le invito entonces a pasarse una temporada con nosotros acá, en Escocia._**

**_Annie aceptó encantada. En lo que fue su estadía; ayudaba con la atención del crío. Susana se sentía feliz por contar con las atenciones de una amiga incondicional._**

**_En el jardín Terry se excusaba:_**

─**_Mi amada mujer tiene jaqueca, el médico le ha indicado permanecer en cama._**

─**_El trabajo de parto la agotó. Antes se veía más... entusiasta, sobre todo en nuestras clases de tejido._**

─**_¿Cuánto tiempo lleva casada?_**

─**_Un año._**

─**_Su marido le ha postergado de la dulce espera... en llevar en su ser la semilla de quien continúe su legado._**

**_Annie se mostró ruborizada, por suerte fueron interrumpidos por la mucama:_**

─**_Hora del té: mi lady, mi lord._**

─_**Gracias, Anna. Por favor impida que seamos molestados. Pasaré el resto de la tarde en compañía de lady Cornwell.**_

─**_Sí, señor ─se retiró con solemnidad la doncella._**

─_**Lady Cornwell, acompáñeme al mirador.**_

**_Annie con amabilidad le extendió su mano. Caminó junto a él hasta detenerse en las gradas. Se veía una tarde maravillosa, el ocaso era imponente. Él tomó uno de sus mechones y lo oleó con sutileza. _**

─**_Su marido, debería estar más atento a... sus necesidades. Un embarazo la haría ver más hermosa ─dijo acercándose a ella con lentitud al tiempo que le acariciaba la mejilla con el dorso de su mano._**

─_**Me gustaría llevar en mi ser, la semilla de quien continúe el legado de la familia Coldwell ─dijo mirándole a los ojos con intensidad.**_

─**_Su esposo es un hombre ocupado. Es comprensible que se haya desligado de ciertas responsabilidades; que a cualquier hombre como yo le gustaría cumplir._**

─_**Hágalo. Se... lo suplico. Ayúdeme a continuar con mi deber de esposa. **_

**_Terry la tomó por la cintura y con un poco de dificultad le bajó las enaguas, sin dejarla de besar apasionadamente. Antes de penetrarla, le dijo:_**

─**_Seré un poco tosco._**

─**_Hágalo con la rudeza que usted considere pertinente._**

**_Terry la clavó lo más que pudo. La hacía bajar y subir sobre su polla. Con los movimientos se le salieron las tetas del vestido, ajustado por el corsé. Terry aprovechó para lamerlos hasta venirse en ella._**

_**A la villa llegó un mensajero de urgencia. La doncella le dijo que su lord estaba ocupado con lady Cornwell, por lo que pidió no ser interrumpido. Ella era una dama especial y necesitaba de sus atenciones, le comunicó Anna con la obediencia que caracteriza a un empleado de la realeza fiel a la corona.**_

**_Mientras Terry sujetaba a Annie de las nalgas, a la vez, que se las golpeaba fuertemente. Ella gritaba su nombre con fiereza._**

─**_¡Terry, Terry!_**

_**La doncella obligada a ir hasta su lord para informar la presencia del mensajero, observó como Terry tenía a lady Corwell acostada en el piso con las piernas abiertas y las tetas afuera follándola con locura. Sus palpitaciones eran a millón. Las nalgas de Terry se veían al descubierto con los pantalones a media al igual que su pecho. Annie clavaba sus uñas en las nalgas de él para que le diera más fuerte. Terry admitió que el coño de Annie era apetecible, definitivamente la extrañaría cuando esta se marchara de su bien constituido hogar. La mucama desistió de la idea de interrumpirlo y volvió a la sala.**_

─**_Lo siento. Deberá esperar a que se desocupe._**

─**_¿Desocupe?_**

─**_Oh, lady Susana su esposo pidió no ser interrumpido, está con lady Annie._**

─**_Entiendo y usted es..._**

─**_Mensajero de la corte, su esposo ha sido citado con urgencia, ¿qué deberé decir, mi lady?_**

─**_Entrégueme la carta. Se la haré llegar._**

─**_Gracias._**

─**_Anna._**

─**_Sí, señora._**

─**_Tenga todo listo para la cena. Cuando lady Annie se haya desocupado dígale que le estaré esperando._**

─**_Sí, señora._**

**_Después de Terry haber depositado una buena cantidad de su semen en el útero de su invitada, se arregló sus ropas; como caballero honorable le ayudó a ella a ponerse en pie. Había quedado agotada por los movimientos bruscos que le propinaba el esposo de su amiga Susana. Annie destilaba alegría. Terry tocó la campanilla para que la doncella la asistiera en el arreglo._**

─**_Espero tenerla por más tiempo de visita._**

─**_Pasará mucho tiempo antes de poder reencontrarme con mi esposo. Estará feliz cuando nos volvamos a ver ─dijo tocándose el vientre._**

─**_Es lo menos que pude hacer por usted. Es frecuente que algunos esposos se le haga difícil embarazar a sus esposas._**

─_**Gracias a su ayuda podré dar continuidad el legado de los Cornwell con dignidad. Nunca dejaré de agradecerle su noble gesto. Mandaré una carta a mi esposo advirtiéndole, que permaneceré más tiempo junto a ustedes.**_

─**_Nos complacerá. Mi esposa quedó débil para cumplir con sus obligaciones. Pediré que sus pertenencias sean traslada a la habitación especial junto a las mías._**

─**_Gracias, mi lord._**

**_Anna acudió al llamado._**

─**_¿Cómo se siente mi lady?_**

─**_Mi útero quedó adolorido. Continuaré aquí el tiempo que sea necesario y daré mi lealtad a la corona Británica._**

─**_Mi lady le estará agradecida._**

─**_Gracias._**

**_Susana estaba en la habitación dándole pecho a su hermoso bebé._**

─**_Susana tu hijo es hermoso._**

─**_Gracias._**

─**_Pronto seré madre como tú. Tendré un hermoso hijo._**

─**_Lo sé... gracias por ayudarme a mantener mi familia en armonía. Se me ha hecho difícil cumplir con ciertas obligaciones que me compete._**

─**_Me gusta ser parte de tu familia. Atenderé a tu marido en todo lo que me pida. Espero estar a tu nivel._**

─_**Sí, lo estás. El me ha dicho que eres una gran mujer.**_

─**_Gracias. Supervisaré el traslado de mis pertenencias al cuarto especial._**

─**_Mandaré a que te traigan ropa adecuada para la noche._**

─**_Gracias._**

**_Annie le dio un beso en la frente al niño y a su amiga para luego despedirse e ir a cumplir con su nuevo deber dentro de la casa de los Granchester. _**

**_Continuará._**

**_Espero mis lindas lectores que sigan disfrutando de esta lectura tanto como yo._**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Capítulo 4**_

_**El duque ingresó a la morada de los Ardlay sin ningún tipo de amabilidad, exigía la presencia de Neal Legan. **_

─_**¿A qué debemos el honor de la visita de su eminencia…en horas dedicadas al descanso?─le recibía Neal con la pijama aún puestas, hizo señas a la servidumbre para que les dejaran a solas. **_

─_**Ahorrémonos las cordialidades, Legan. Tengo entendido que estas armando una rebelión en contra de la corona por el yacimiento de oro en tierras gobernadas por mi primogénito. **_

─_**Nunca haría tal cosa y menos a un hombre al que respeto. Richard hemos enfrentado adversidades. Juntos desmantelamos aquella banda de forajidos americanos, acuérdate de esos mercenarios que quisieron robarnos las diligencias de oro que explotamos en tierras texanas y que hoy día podemos disfrutar gracias a nuestra alianza incondicional, ¿piensas que te traicionaría de la manera más ruin y miserable en la que puede traicionarse a un amigo? **_

─_**¡No me creas tonto, Neal! En el dinero y en el amor la amistad no existe. **_

─_**¿Has venido a insultarme?**_

─_**Más bien anticipo tu futuro. **_

_**Con aquellas palabras llenas de verdad el duque se retiró dejando a Neal muerto de la ira. **_

_**Viejo decrepito, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja crees qué te tengo miedo, iluso. No vivirás para ver mi futuro.**_

─_**Sobrino me anunciaron que estabas en compañía del duque.**_

─_**Fue un mal entendido, ya conoces a la servidumbre nada más sirven para cometer errores. ¿Y su esposa cómo está?**_

─_**Después del embarazo su estado de salud empeoró. **_

─_**Mi esposa a organizado una misa para orar por la salud de mi tía.**_

─ _**Tío Williams, ¿cuándo regresó? **_

─_**Eliza. Hace dos días.**_

─_**¿Por qué no me avisaste, Neal? Habría regresado antes de la villa de los Cornwell. **_

─_**Hermanita sabes que no soy tu mensajero.**_

─_**¡Dejen de discutir! Williams ve con tu esposa, nuevamente ha sufrido una leve recaída. El doctor Lenan dice que puede tratarse de migraña producto el parto complicado que tuvo.**_

_**William obediente a su tía Elroy salió en busca de su mujer. Terry le había enviado una invitación a su villa, explicándole que el ambiente le haría bien a su esposa e hijo. Londres estaba siendo invadido por americanos que solo buscaban alterar la moral y la buenas costumbres de una sociedad apegada a las leyes del hombre. **_

_**Entre tanto en la villa de los Granchester, Terry complacía una vez más a la fiel amiga de su esposa, quien felizmente llevaba en su ser el fruto del amor.**_

─_**¡Terry eres mi salvador, gracias, gracias por darme toda la dicha que necesito!**_

_**Terry más excitado que nunca la folló luego de haberla visto con ese camisón traslucido el cual se le trasparentaba los pezones sonrosados y tiernos que poseía.**_

_**La noche la terminaron felices y abrazados. En la mañana Terry se levantó temprano para revisar los documentos de las tierras que administraba. **_

─_**Buenos días, mi lord.**_

─_**Buenos días, lady Cornwell. Estas más hermosas que nunca. **_

─_**El embarazo me ha sentado bien. Mi esposo llegará en cualquier momento. Imagino su rostro de felicidad al enterarse de que será padre. Y gracias a usted, llevo esta hermosa criatura en mi ser. **_

─_**Es lo menos que podemos hacer por ustedes ─entró Susana.**_

─_**Iré a supervisar la cena. Mi esposo no tarda en llegar en cualquier momento. Me ha dicho que viene acompañado de sus primos y tíos. **_

_**Continuará.**_

_**Gracias por sus comentarios; esta historia para mí es especial. **_


End file.
